1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an optical-writing-head positioner to position an optical writing head with respect to a latent image bearer, and a process unit and an image forming apparatus, which include the optical-writing-head positioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus that uses an optical writing head formed of a light emitting diode (LED), organic electroluminescence (EL), or the like is known as an exposure device that exposes a latent image bearer such as a photoconductor drum to light and forms a latent image. Such an image forming apparatus is required to position the optical writing head with respect to the latent image bearer with a high degree of precision. Accordingly, an optical-writing-head positioner is generally provided to position the optical writing head with respect to the latent image bearer.